looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 11/15/15 - 11/21/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *11/15/15 - 12pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer /Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *11/15/15 - 12:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me /For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *11/16/15 - 8:30am - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *11/16/15 - 12pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *11/16/15 - 12:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *11/17/15 - 8:30am - Grim Rabbit /Wringer /Big Troubles/Manner Maid *11/17/15 - 12pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot /Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *11/17/15 - 12:30pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *11/18/15 - 8:30am - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *11/18/15 - 12pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *11/18/15 - 12:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *11/19/15 - 8:30am - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *11/19/15 - 12pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer /Big Troubles/Manner Maid *11/19/15 - 12:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *11/20/15 - 8:30am - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *11/20/15 - 12pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *11/20/15 - 12:30pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *11/21/15 - 12pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me /For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *11/21/15 - 12:30pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *11/16/15 - 10am - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *11/16/15 - 10:30am - Family Circles/Sea You Later *11/17/15 - 10am - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That *11/17/15 - 10:30am - Good Nephew, A/Mirage Sale *11/18/15 - 10am - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *11/18/15 - 10:30am - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *11/19/15 - 10am - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife at Last I Found You *11/19/15 - 10:30am - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *11/20/15 - 10am - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *11/20/15 - 10:30am - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting LOONEY TUNES *11/15/15 - 10:30am - Sandy Claws/Cat's A-Weigh/Tweet Dreams *11/15/15 - 2am - Bunker Hill Bunny/Dog Pounded/Cracked Quack/Rabbit's Kin/This is a Life/Slick Chick/Mutt in a Rut *11/16/15 - 12pm and 2am - Blooper Bunny/Big Snooze/Steal Wool/Wearing of the Grin/Go Fly a Kit/Hareless Wolf/Leghorn Blows At Midnight *11/17/15 - 12pm and 2am - Double Or Mutton/Canned Feud/Baton Bunny/Chariots of Fur/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Back Alley Oproar/Rabbit Transit *11/18/15 - 12pm and 2am - Quack Shot/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Thumb Fun/Pests for Guests/14 Carrot Rabbit/Million Hare/Weasel While You Work *11/19/15 - 12pm and 2am - Hip Hip Hurry/Corn on the Cop/Tugboat Granny/Feather Dusted/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Yankee Dood It/Lumber Jerks *11/20/15 - 12pm and 2am - Mad as a Mars Hare/Big Top Bunny/Sock A Doodle Do/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Devil's Feud Cake/What Makes Daffy Duck *11/21/15 - 10:15am - Upswept Hare/Spaced Out Bunny *11/21/15 - 10:30am - Hot Cross Bunny/Rabbit Rampage/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *11/21/15 - 2am - False Hare/Often An Orphan/Weasel Stop/Spaced Out Bunny/Upswept Hare/I Gopher You/Ready Woolen and Able THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *11/15/15 - 11am - Dear John *11/15/15 - 11:30am - Daffy Duck Esquire *11/15/15 - 4pm - Spread Those Wings and Fly *11/15/15 - 4:30pm - The Black Widow *11/15/15 - 5am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *11/15/15 - 5:30am - Gribbler's Quest *11/16/15 - 5am - The Grand Old Duck of York *11/16/15 - 5:30am - Ridiculous Journey *11/17/15 - 5am - The Shell Game *11/17/15 - 5:30am - Year of the Duck *11/18/15 - 5am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *11/18/15 - 5:30am - Here Comes the Pig *11/19/15 - 5am - Mr. Weiner *11/19/15 - 5:30am - SuperRabbit *11/20/15 - 5am - Best Friends Redux *11/20/15 - 5:30am - Best Friends *11/21/15 - 11am - Jailbird and Jailbunny *11/21/15 - 11:30am - Members Only *11/21/15 - 4pm - Fish and Visitors *11/21/15 - 4:30pm - Monster Talent *11/21/15 - 5am - Reunion *11/21/15 - 5:30am - Devil Dog THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *11/16/15 - 9am - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *11/16/15 - 9:30am - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *11/16/15 - 2pm - Bull Running on Empty *11/16/15 - 2:30pm - The Cat Who Knew Too Much *11/17/15 - 9am - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *11/17/15 - 9:30am - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *11/17/15 - 2pm - Outback Down Under *11/17/15 - 2:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *11/18/15 - 9am - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *11/18/15 - 9:30am - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *11/18/15 - 2pm - A Ticket to Crime *11/18/15 - 2:30pm - Double Take *11/19/15 - 9am - Fountain of Funk/Yes We Have *11/19/15 - 9:30am - Spooker of the House/Furgo *11/19/15 - 2pm - B2 or Not B2 *11/19/15 - 2:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World *11/20/15 - 9am - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody *11/20/15 - 9:30am - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *11/20/15 - 2pm - Maltese Canary *11/20/15 - 2:30pm - Go Fig BABY LOONEY TUNES *11/15/15 - 8am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *11/15/15 - 8:30am - Melissa The Hero/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *11/16/15 - 8am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in The Burrow *11/16/15 - 8:30am - Cool For Cats/Ten Loonies in a bed *11/17/15 - 8am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *11/17/15 - 8:30am - Tell-A-Photo/Born To Sing *11/18/15 - 8am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *11/18/15 - 8:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *11/19/15 - 8am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *11/19/15 - 8:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *11/20/15 - 8am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *11/20/15 - 8:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *11/21/15 - 8am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *11/21/15 - 8:30am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A WABBIT *11/16/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation (PREMIERE) *11/17/15 - 8pm and 11pm - The Grim Rabbit/Wringler/The Inside Bugs/Sun Valley Freeze *11/18/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *11/19/15 - 8pm and 11pm - The Bigfoot in Bed/World Wide Wabbit/Bugs In the Garden/Scarecrow *11/20/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Bugs Vs. Snail/To Catch A Fairy NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker